K and B
by happycolfer
Summary: Everyone at school thinks that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson shouldn't be friends. Why? Because Kurt is unpopular and Blaine is... He's only the most popular guy in school and dating the most popular head cheerio,Sebastian Smythe. They're not supposed to be bestfriends. But they are. And Kurt isn't supposed to be in love with his bestfriend. But he is.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hi guys! My name is Patty and this is my third fic :) Thank you for those who decided to read this and please tell me what you think :D I'll post the next chapter after a few minutes._

Kurt's POV

Ugh.

I could hear his voice yelling my name,waking me up. But i didn't want to. Waking me up daily for school has been his chosen ritual ever since. I get that he's a morning person. But i'm not. Sleeping is my thing. Besides,my parents actually let me skip school so i could have enough sleep. Blaine and I have always gone to school together.

We live next door to each other and have always been bestfriends. Sure,I suppose that gives him a sort of license to wake me up everyday. But this was getting out of hand. So,I ignored him and went back to sleep. Finally,he stopped yelling. But wait,what was that unsettling loud noise?

Ugh,I groaned. "No,no,no!" Not that song.

I covered my ears with my pillow,unsuccessfully drowning out the sound. "Stop!" I complained.

Anything but rap music. I found broadway music much more comforting,but rap music will be the death of me. Blaine knows how much i couldn't stand it. The noise got louder. He must have turned on the walkie-talkies,which we stuck on each of out bedroom walls so we could talk without screaming at each other by our windows.

I bolted right up,groggily grabbing rimmed glasses along the way. I turned my talkie on and sleepily glared at his lean figure from across my window. Blaine,standing there was wearing nothing but his jogging pants.

"Alright,Alright!" I yelled through the noise. "I'm awake! Enough with the torture!"

He grinned. "Not until you get ready for school." He says

"I didnt know you could get that bossy,Dad."

"Just hurry up,K. Geez,it's the first day of senior year" he added,shaking his head

"Turn the music off and you've got a deal!" I bargained

"C'mon,stop being melodramatic. It's just school." he shrugged,as if there was nothing wrong with it.

"It's high school,B." I emphasized venomously

"Ah,yes." he replied,as he held his football. "Here we go with the I-Hate-High-School speech. You know that's gotta stop. It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say,you're popular while i'm just the unpopular gay kid who's a nerd at the school that everyone despises and everyone bullies." I muttered,looking away

"Hmm..." he pretended to think. "You may be right about that."

"Whatever,hobbit." I said as,I dragged myself to the bathroom. A few seconds after I ran back to scream at the walkie talkie.

"TURN OFF THAT FREAKING RAP MUSIC,BLAINE!"

And finally he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N ta-da! The new chapter is here :D_

Blaine's POV

I knew the rap song would work! I laughed out loud while i brushed my teeth. As i put on my black Nikes,I glanced through the window. Where is he?

He was nowhere in sight. I sighed in frustration as i grabbed my bag and hoodie. I walked into the Dining room and i saw my mom enjoying her breakfast. "Hey,mom."

She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Hi,Honey! Have a bacon sandwich."

"Nah,i can't." I said,shaking my head. "I gotta go catch the bus at school"

"But it's still early." Mom replies in confusion,frowning a little. Then her forehead softened and laughed gently. Dad spoke up from behind his newspaper. "Dear,what else is new? He's going to force Kurt out of bed again." He lowered his newspaper and gave me a meaningful look and a smile.

"Well,if only i had a car to school..." I said pointedly at Dad.

"Someday,son." then Dad went back to reading. He has always said that whenever i brought up the car topic. This was my last year of high school and I was one of the very few guys who still didnt have my own car. I dont care if they all have one,but it would be easier for Kurt and I. As well as my boyfriend,Sebastian.

I havent seen him for a while. We were on a time-out over the summer. Long Distance isn't quite our thing. Besides,Kurt and I had been quite preoccupied with a lot of stuff anyway. But i guess the time-out is over now that school has started.

"Bye!" I called out as i quickly left the house. It was the perfect weather for the first day of school. I rang the Hummel's doorbell and waited. "Blaine!" called out Carole,Kurt's stepmother.

I've been doing this for as long as i can remember. I peeked in the dining room and grinned at Burt,Carole and Kurt's stepbrother,Finn who was eating his breakfast before leaving. They grinned back at me slightly. "You know," Finn started "I will never understand how you never get tired of waking Kurt every morning Dude."

I turned to him and shrugged. " I don't know. I guess i like the challenge."

"Hmm... You better get up there,kiddo." said Burt. "I havent heard a sound from his room." I listened and he was right. I excused myself and went upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. I grew suspicious. Where could he be? I walked toward the bathroom and slowly opened it.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Kurt was still in his pajamas,toothbrush in mouth and sitting on the lavatory - fast asleep. I sighed. He was a tough one. There was only one way to do this. I ran downstairs,took a glass of ice cold water and went back to his room. I knelt in front of him,placed the glass on my side and gently removed his big black glasses from his face. I stood up and took a deep breath. Without any hesitation,I poured cold water on his face and braced myself for the backlash. He screamed as he jumped from surprise. "Blaine!" he yelled as though my name was some kind of bad word. I laughed. His eyes turned to slits as he blindly searched for me.

"Awesome," I said,nodding impressively. "You knew it was me."

"No one else would be cruel enough to do something like this! Where are my glasses?" he demanded in rage.

"Aren't you freezing?"

As if he just noticed it,he shivered. I grabbed his towel and covered him with it. "If i end up with a cold,i'll strangle you!" he threatened. I laughed again. "Ooh. I'm terrified. I'd like to see you try. Now,hurry up we're gonna miss the bus"

"My glasses" he said,holding out her hand. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I handed back his glasses. When he finally saw me clearly he pinched me on the arm.

"Ow!" I winced. He smiled adorably. "That's right. 'Ow!' Get out!" He saiid,as he slammed the batthroom door on my face.


End file.
